


Crimson Linings

by orphan_account



Series: Odds and Ends [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Autistic Character, Blood, F/F, Injury, Non-binary character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While a blunder leads some inconvenient injuries, there must be something to be learned from the experience, albeit unexpected.





	Crimson Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-edit and repost of something I originally wrote during Vol. 2. When I first wrote this I wanted an excuse to find a cute way involve injuries into sex and 4 years later that hasn't changed about me. I apologize for me.

Weiss and Ruby had just returned to Beacon after an extensive mission. A large pack of Beowolves had migrated into Forever Fall and teams were chosen at random to go on extermination duty. Team RWBY was one of those teams. Partners were expected to venture into the forest together, apart from their other teammates. “To build trust and cooperation,” was Professor Ozpin’s official reasoning. All Ozpin’s decree actually accomplished was a lot of bleeding.

Weiss pushes open the door to her team’s dorm with one hand, using the other to support Ruby. She continues to help Ruby through the room until they reached their “bunks”. Ruby releases her arm from Weiss’ shoulder to unclip Crescent Rose from her waist and gently place it against the wall. When she makes a move to climb up onto her bed, that’s when Weiss stops her.

“No, don’t you dare. Don’t exert yourself more than necessary. Sleep on my bed, if you need to,” is Weiss’ stern demand.

Ruby turns around and gives Weiss a petulant expression before replying “Yes, ma'am,” and climbing back down.

“Honestly, what were you thinking? Trying to slink away before your wounds are even tended to,” Weiss asks, concern slipping into her voice despite her tone.

“Excuse me for trying to give you space,” Ruby responds, crawling onto Weiss’ mattress and rolling onto her back. She hisses as her back makes contact.

A sigh from Weiss. “See what I mean? This is what happens when you throw yourself in front of an Alpha while your Aura is broken. Honestly, I could have defended myself,” Weiss chastises as she sits on the bed’s edge. “Come on, take off your clothes.”

“Make me,” Ruby mutters.

“Of all times for you to be difficult, now is not one of them,” Weiss says as she moves to crawl over Ruby and straddle her hips.

“Hey! What are you doing? That hurts you know!” Ruby screeches as Weiss smirks.

“What am I doing? I’m taking charge, that’s what. I’ll get off if you take off your clothes so I can see your injuries.”

“Fine, fine…” Ruby agrees and begins to untie the laces of her corset. “Move so I can take off my boots,” she asks but is met with a simple, “No,” as Weiss turns around to do so herself.

Ruby is unsure if Weiss is aware, but she’s currently sitting on a claw mark on Ruby’s upper thigh, which she disturbs as she turns around. Ruby silently gapes at the sensation.

Weiss moves down Ruby’s body to pull off her tights and keeps eye contact with Ruby while doing so. Ruby can feel her face growing hot, so feigns as if she’s struggling with removing her corset from under her body.

Once the tights are off Ruby’s legs, Weiss resumes her position on Ruby’s hips. “Turn over,” she says, and Ruby takes this as her chance to be defiant. Ruby grabs Weiss hips and abruptly rolls over, taking Weiss with her. Ruby drinks in Weiss’ slightly shocked, slightly annoyed expression and grins.

“I said ‘Turn over,’ not ‘Throw me over.’”

“Same thing.”

“No, it is not.”

“Whatever, it did the same thing.”

“Still not agreeing, but okay,” Weiss says as she moves out of Ruby’s hold and up onto her knees to push Ruby down. Ruby looks up at Weiss, but Weiss simply pulls her shoulder so she now lies on her stomach.

“You didn’t even ask that time,” Ruby complains, turning her face away from the pillow beneath her.

“You didn’t even listen the first time,” Weiss responds as she sits on Ruby’s back and unzips her dress. Ruby groans, audibly this time, as Weiss’ hips push her scratched leg into the mattress.

Weiss has a moment of mercy at the sound, and asks, “Are you alright?” before beginning to remove Ruby’s dress.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just keep going,” Ruby hisses through gritted teeth.

“All right…stand up then,” Weiss muses as she moves off of Ruby’s back and off the bed.

Ruby follows, and pulls off her dress. With the dress removed and Ruby standing in front of her, Weiss can now see the jagged claw mark on Ruby’s right thigh and directly above it, an angry, red bruise formed on her ribs under a breast.

Seeing the marks, the reasons for Ruby’s groans and hisses register. At this, Weiss quickly makes her way for the first aid kit under her bed.

Weiss stands up with the kit in her hand and instantly huffs looking back at Ruby. “If you were injured this badly, why didn’t you say anything? Get back on the bed,” Weiss says as she opens the box. Ruby takes from Weiss’ tone that she ought to do so quickly, so she sits on the edge of the mattress.

Weiss takes out a bottle of distilled water and a cloth. “Stay still,” she instructs, much gentler than before, as she moves the dampened cloth towards Ruby’s leg. She carefully dabs, wiping the dried blood from Ruby’s skin. When she reaches the open flesh, Weiss gingerly pours the water into the wound to flush it out. She dries the excess water from Ruby’s leg and lightly presses the wound. The sound Ruby makes at this is surprising, to say the least.

 

“Was...Was that a  _ moan _ ?” Weiss asks, looking up at Ruby. Their eyes meet for a split second before  Ruby averts quickly.

“N-No! Just patch me up, please.”

“Whatever you say,” Weiss says incredulously as she applies the antibiotic and wraps Ruby’s thigh in bandages. Once the bandages are secured and in place, Weiss feels bold and runs her fingers along the bloodied streaks of the material. Upon changing direction, an idea strikes Weiss. This time, she presses her fingers against the wounds underneath. Ruby makes the same sound again, but louder this time around.

“Now  _ that _ was definitely a moan,” Weiss teases as she smirks.

“Was not!”

“Was so,” Weiss says as she moves towards Ruby, forcing her to back up and fully onto the bed once again. “I never took you for  _ that _ type, Ruby,” Weiss comments as she clambers over Ruby’s body.

“Shut uppp,” Ruby whines in a fatal attempt to defend herself as she backs upward on the bed with her elbows.

Weiss takes this as a challenge and follows Ruby upwards. “Oh no, I will not. And I intend to use this to my full advantage,” she informs Ruby as she leans over her. “Are you...are you okay with this right now? It’s okay if you aren’t. I won’t push.”

Ruby turns her head to the side and pouts. “I am…” She catches herself before Weiss can go any further. “But, wow, you sure did pick a weird time to put the moves on me.”

“And you picked a weird time to start moaning.”

Ruby moves to pick up the pillow under her head and shoves it in Weiss’ face. “It’s not weird! And...And I didn’t pick it!”

“Calm down,” Weiss chuckles as she sits up and tosses the pillow to the middle of the dorm. “I was only joking.” Weiss settles and rolls her hips onto Ruby’s legs again, intentionally this time, gauging for Ruby’s reaction and hoping Ruby can feel how hard she’s already gotten from teasing her.

Ruby lets out a shaky breath, at both the biting pain and the feeling of Weiss' cock rocking against her. Weiss leans down again, bracing herself with her right hand and reaching down to Ruby's bandages with her left. Her fingers graze over the wounds as her lips hover over Ruby's. Weiss stays like this for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Ruby's breath against her mouth and the look of impatient desperation in Ruby's eyes.

"Weiss, please, I—" Ruby begs before Weiss kisses her and presses on the wound in time. Ruby whimpers into Weiss’ kiss, grasping onto her back with both hands and pulling her down. Weiss continues her pressing and stroking, swallowing Ruby's gasps and cries through their kissing and takes the opportunity to slip in her tongue. She slowly lowers her body so it's against Ruby's, moving her right hand into Ruby's hair and her left under Ruby’s back as she arches into her. Weiss struggles with the clasp of Ruby’s bra for a moment, but Ruby doesn’t mind in the least. She’s too busy reveling in the sensation of Weiss’ tongue against her own.

Weiss disengages to sit up, moving to shrug out of her jacket and unzip her own dress. Ruby sits up as well, kissing Weiss as her hands pull down the dress. It’s a bit difficult getting it past Weiss’ knees in the cramped space under Ruby’s bed, but they manage eventually.

Like this, Ruby can now see exactly how aroused Weiss is, her hard-on threatening to emerge from her panties and a damp spot of precum darkening the cloth over the tip. Ruby leans in closer and reaches for Weiss’ cock, but she catches Ruby’s wrist before she can touch. “No, not now. Today is about you,” Weiss says pushing Ruby’s hand away and entwining its fingers with her own. She uses her left to push Ruby back down, crashing onto the mattress with her. Bodies flush together, Weiss moves to whisper in Ruby’s ear a single, familiar phrase: “I said I would get back at you.”

Moving to position herself over Ruby’s right leg, Weiss puts her own between Ruby’s and settles against her. She grinds her hips against Ruby, making sure she rocks against the wounds and that Ruby can aptly feel both her length and leg moving along her body. Ruby picks up the rhythm quick enough and begins to move in time with Weiss and grasping onto her hips. Beginning to moan in time with Weiss' movements, Ruby spurns on Weiss, her own moans slipping out to be muffled against Ruby's neck when her leg presses against her cock.

Ruby wouldn't lie and say she wasn't enjoying herself, but grinding up against one another with fabric in between just isn’t cutting it. "W-Weiss, can I—can I touch myself?" Ruby asks, stifling another moan to be able to speak.

"Yes...Yes, of course." Weiss answers and she lifts herself from Ruby's body and moves her legs to straddle Ruby's hips and give her space. Ruby impatiently pulls down her boxers and brings a hand downward to touch her entrance. She’s wet, shamefully so, just from this. Weiss is bracing herself with her hands on the sides of Ruby's body, and watches the way her mouth falls open and her head falls back as she drags her fingers upward to touch her clit. Pressing her forehead to Ruby's, Weiss closes her eyes, listening to and feeling how Ruby's breath puffs out over her lips.

"Kiss me, please," Ruby begs as her voice cracks with pleasure, and Weiss happily covers Ruby's mouth with her own, humming into the kiss. As Ruby's moans and gasps become closer together, Weiss sparks an idea. She moves her left hand to the bruise on Ruby's ribs and begins to press. Hard. Ruby loudly groans into Weiss' mouth as her body jerks and Weiss smiles as her assumption was proven correct. Weiss massages the bruise and relishes in the way Ruby squirms and writhes underneath her. Ruby’s right hand reaches up and grips onto the base of Weiss’ sidetail as she makes strangled groans and whimpers, hips canting into her own hand.

Weiss intently watches the way Ruby bites her lower lip and her eyebrows furrow, taking in every moment. Eventually it becomes too much and Ruby comes, a guttural moan bordering on a cry clawing its way out of her throat as Weiss continues to press circles into the sore flesh of the bruise. Weiss' actions are slowly reduced to gentle stroking as Ruby also slows the circles around her clit. Ruby relaxes against the bed, lying under Weiss, concentrating on the lingering contractions of her orgasm, the aching pain in her rips and gashed thigh, and Weiss’ fingertips on her skin. Once Weiss stops the movements of her hand, she moves to lie at Ruby's side and pulls Ruby's hands so she faces her. Weiss shifts towards Ruby and cradles her head to her chest, resting her chin atop it. After lying in Weiss arms until her breathing is regulated and her sighs of pleasure dissipate, Ruby speaks up.

"You...You probably extended my time needed to heal. By a lot," Ruby says accompanied by a soft laugh.

"If you cared about that, you should have told me to stop."

"I didn’t," Ruby murmurs as she nuzzles into Weiss' neck. "It was worth it. So worth it."

"Just don't make this a habit. I don't want to explain to Ozpin why our skilled, invincible leader keeps coming back with more in injuries than the Grimm"

"I won't, I won't," Ruby ensures Weiss. "But once I'm healed up I'm returning the favor. By two-fold. No, three-fold."

"Hmm..." Weiss muses as she runs her fingers through Ruby's hair and grazes her scalp with her nails. "Only if you want to. I don't want to put you in any position you're not comfortable with."

“Mmm, I know.”

They stay lying together in silence for minutes; Ruby having a moment of hindsight thinking of how she could have protected both Weiss and herself back in the forest, Weiss contemplating on how she ended up with Ruby despite how they first met.

“I was serious about sleeping in my bed if you needed to. And you look like you could use it,” Weiss remarks as she pulls back to look down at Ruby.

“Well, I definitely do now, seeing what you’ve done to me. Can we stay like this though? My right side is a bit. Uh.”

“Of course, of course,” is Weiss’ response as she moves her arms around Ruby’s torso and pulls her closer. Ruby settles her head against Weiss’ chest and drifts off quickly from the comfortable embrace.


End file.
